Sunil Nevla
Sunil Nevla is a mongoose with a talent for magic! Usually his magical tricks come in handy and can really wow the crowd, but he sometimes messes up, and apparently explosions are semi-common of his tricks. Despite his timid appearance, Sunil becomes aggressive at the thought of cobras and when his friends are in danger. Greatest Strength: His magic tricks Greatest Weakness: He panics very easily Best Friends: Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent(girlfriend), Sam, Josh Sharp, Mister Miracle, Big Barda, Dr. Strange, Alex Fox Xanatos, Mr. Gold, Phineas Flynn, Tangier, Gadget Hackwrench(love interests) Worst Enemies: The Biskit twins, Digby, Crowley Voiced by: Peter New Info After Blythe returning of fashion camp, Sunil and the pets were happy to have Blythe back. When Blythe was framed by the crimes of the Biskit twins, Sunil, like the others, was very angry with them for do this to Blythe. One day, Shinzon and Michael Myers attacked Downtown City and killed Pepper, Russel, Minka, Vinnie and Penny, Mrs. Trowly, Roger Baxter and Blythe's human friends. Sunil fought with them but is defeated and nearly killed him but he was rescued by Mister Miracle, Big Barda, Sam and Josh and defeated Turbo Mecha Sonic. Sunil was very badly hurt by Shinzon and Michael. Blythe and Zoe were very worried for him and the latter confessed her love for him. Sunil returns her feelings and kissed her gently. When Josh was kidnapped by Peter Pan, Sunil was angry with him and knows why he kidnapping Josh. He also learns Pan was the one truly responsible for his friends' death and manipulated Shinzon and Michael Myers to do this. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Sunil alongside Blythe and Zoe join up with Dr. Strange, Mr. Gold, Bender and Blue in a long battle against Mister Sinister and BlackGarurumon. He meets the group and points just how much people has Strange and Gold have recruited. Sunil works on making the transporters ready and finishes after Slade warns Discord. Sunil and the others arrive on their Isle only to learn of their base's destruction with Sunil marking that's another one down the drain. He also gets curious of science that is Android 16 when 16 detects stuff on the island. They find exactly what they thought and Sunil decides to split up to deal with what Minster Sinister has in mind. Sunil joins the Resistance and Chun-Li in going through the tree while he has Zoe look out for the treasure as they try to make it appear while dealing with Candle Sunil manages to get a transporter ready for the others to escape after Elsa freezes Big Barda. After this, Sunil, Android 16, Dr. Strange, Grey, Carl Clover, Tony, Zoe, Batman, Terry and Alexander discuss what's next on their agenda that being BlackGarurumon whose allies are on their island for some reason and Sunil is in shock that Soran is an alien despite looking human. Sunil sees Ben Sisko and Mace Windu and thinks they could help and they do. When Tony tells the crew about the dogs, he wonders how does he know with Zoe explaining it to him. Sunil and the crew find the Apples of Eden and bring them to Strange wondering if the dark Digimon needs them when Myers shows up. Tony and Sunil return with their pieces where they are told about where to go next and that only one team will find all three pieces on an island. Sunil found himself haunted by a ghost unintentionally which has SIsko and Windu call in Bender, Skipper and Phineas to bust it. Though to his surprise the ghost is friendly. Sunil and the others escape and they learn their next mission is space all over it thanks to him and Kudamon. Sunil learns what became of the others and meets the Bodyguard Unit. Sunil and the crew let Samson in on it and when they see Sinister’s allies. Android 16 believes it’s the opportunity they could be waiting for to find out his plan which Sunil has a plan to do just that. Upon Arriving, Norman asks a favor of Brock Samson to go find Star Road who agrees and Sunil decides to join with him and the Bodyguard Unit as does Sky. He finds were-dog Zoe who learns she was digging a compass, when Jesse and Erica show up getting the compass as Jesse placed Zoe under his control for the time after Erica bit her. Sunil, Sky, Zoe, Serena and Static arrive with The Bodyguard Unit to Star Road and the former three go after Puck while the latter two deal with Ebon. Sunil and co go to the frost lands and end up meeting Sage, Daisy and Tai as a result they join to chase Jesse on a train while Zoe is kidnapped after She is turned into a were-dog. The teams led by Skipper, Katara, and Tony attack Sinister's Castle while they're distracted so Strange and Bender can enter the castle and get Sinister in which they all fight many members of The Sinisters of Evil. Sunil joins with Dr.Strange to the paradise lost kingdom where he meets with Lizbeth's doppelganger Lady Anastasia and also with Henry Mills. With all the things going on, Sunil helps them defend the kingdom and save Henry from the nightmares cased by Pan and a sleeping spell.Sunil joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Sunil and the resistance land on theri next island which resembles Zim Universe and they all work to stop BlackGarurumon and Loki/Wesker's plans with the mutagen and Sentox. James and Jessie find the Sentox with the use of their Pokemon before doing the job, Stange and the guys as well as Batgirl stop BlackGarurumon's men form doing doing so only to get a beating from Nihilus and then getting kidnapped by Crowley. Blackpool Sunil and The Multi-Universal Resistance in three acts are helping Black Star against the Templar Order. Allies and enemies Allies: Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent (girlfriend), Vinnie Terrio, Russel Ferguson, Pepper Clark, Minka Mark, Penny Ling, Gail Trent, Scout Kerry, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Shivers, Joey Featherton, Delilah (formerly), Mr. Gold, Mister Miracle, Big Barda, Sam, Dr. Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Batman Beyond, Batman, Flash, Android 16, Grey, Dan(Dan Vs.)(sometimes), Mysterion, Carl Clover, Tony Aimelda, Eska, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Bender, Death the Kid, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Suede, Gohan, Jack Frost, Picard, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Discord, Makoto, Dr. Manhattan, Stan, Wendy, Will Vandom, Saul Goodman, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Aleu, Ben Sisko, Mace Windu, Static, Serena, Sky, Princess Daisy, Alice, Henry Mills, Lady Anastasia, Gadget Hackwrench Enemies: The Biskit twins, Cobras, Steve, Digby, Delilah, the Children of BlackGarurumon, Sinisters of Evil, Haytham Kenway, the Templar Order, Loki, Albert Wesker, Peter Pan, Dukat, Crowley, Dormammu, Dormammu's Alliance Gallery Sunil.jpg Sunil Nevla 23.png Sunil and Shahrukh.png Sunil.png Psychic.png Psychic ability.jpg Relationships Blythe Baxter Zoe Trent Vinnie Terrio Russell Ferguson Pepper Clark Minka Mark Penny Ling Sam Mister Miracle Big Barda Josh Sharp Dr. Strange Mr. Gold He and The Dark one have a mutual relationship with each other. While Sunil was first intimated by Mr.Gold, he grew to trust him and see him as a friend. Mr.Gold collaborates with his team to find his son Baiefire and his loved Belle who he lost due to Regina's manipulations and then she put her in an asylum to use against Gold. Gold also helped save Zoe from the villains to keep his deal with Sunil. Tangier Gadget Hackwrench Whittany and Brittany Biskit Digby Delilah Trivia *His middle name, Ahtunowhiho, means "the one who lives below". *He is voiced by Peter New. *Despite being an Indian oriented character, Sunil's species is depicted as a banded mongoose, which is actually an African subspecies. Oddly, toys and plushies of him lack the stripes on his back. *Sunil's hatred of cobras is most likely due to the fact that snakes and mongoose are natural enemies that often fight each other. *Sunil has been able to hypnotize people, as shown in "Gailbreak!". Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Non Humans Category:Cute Characters Category:Animals Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Magic Users Category:Characters that hail from the Littlest Pet Shop Universe Category:Sunil and Zoe Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:The Multiversal Resistance Category:Boyfriends Category:Shy Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Members of The Multiversal Resistance Category:Main Characters in The Multiversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The Multiversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Love Interests of Zoe Trent Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Heroes of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Fourth in Command Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Guest Stars Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Apprentices Category:Multiversal Resistance Members appearing in Blackpool Category:Multiversal Resistance Members appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Wizards Category:Villain's Crush Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Characters favorite by TheNightKing Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Characters with Unresolved Sexual Tension Category:Characters hailing from the Hasbro Universe Category:Major Characters of the Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 storyline